


稻草人

by electronegativity



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Gen, 不非常正统的血腥暴力内容描述, 确保你看清楚了警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronegativity/pseuds/electronegativity
Summary: 利用电次的再生功能，蕾塞造出了一个新的电次。
Relationships: Denji/Reze (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 7





	稻草人

电次睁开眼，眼前是八个亮斑不规则排列，四肢躯干没有知觉，嘴里一股血腥味，下巴以一种很蠢的方式掉着，收不回来。好在眼皮还在掌握之中，他用力闭上眼，转两圈眼珠，再睁开，八个亮斑收缩至四盏功率不太高的白色圆灯，嵌在白色带不规则黄色污渍的天花板里。

成功的第一步。电次乘胜追击，只要能拉动引擎就万事大吉了。但他现在只能感觉到自己的头放在某个坚硬的东西上，耳朵里有人类喉咙不可能发出的巨大尖啸声，是疼痛引起的耳鸣幻听。睁着眼让他有些头晕，他又把眼睛闭上。

电次试图向左侧转动脖子，但并没有头部滚动的感觉，只有鼻子中突然涌出热流，向脸的左侧奔去，最后被耳廓兜住，又渐渐凝固。他从科教频道里看到，感受平衡的部分在耳朵里，考虑到这巨大耳鸣的影响，可能只是耳朵出了问题。

但他睁开眼，发现眼睛所看到的东西并没有改变，四盏白灯还在视野中央。头转动不了。实际上所有脖子以下的部位都像消失了一样。

只能实施另一个计划，他试图大喊，但失去知觉的胸腔供气不足，没感到声带的振动，剧痛一瞬间从脖子劈到脑袋，除了耳鸣的尖啸外什么都没有听见。

没什么能做的。他真正意义上成为了漂浮在痛苦之海里的一颗大脑，随着痛苦四处漂浮震颤。虽然平时变身总是要忍受电锯切开四肢和头盖骨的剧痛，也受过不少增加忍耐阈值的训练，但这种丧失控制的疼痛与他之前的体验都不同。

他最后的记忆是在山上和蕾塞一起看烟花，蕾塞在接吻时咬掉了他的舌头。现在可以解释嘴里的血腥味是从何而来。他试着做了舔上颌的动作。舌头没有触觉。上颌隐隐约约有粗糙的一角拂过，比起持续不断作为背景的疼痛微弱到难以察觉。根据接触面来看，舌头确是已经只剩下半截。但反常的是嘴里现在反而相当干燥。伤口好像已经止血愈合了。

所幸电次是电次，在这样复杂的情况面前，他反而不太担心未来将要在他身上发生什么。他只是不停挑动眉毛，这一动作会使耳鸣的声调改变，在无所事事的剧痛中做起来颇有一番趣味。

蕾塞的脸突然出现在他面前。“诶，电次君醒得比我估计的要早。”

不是这么若无其事地讲这种话的场合吧。但是声音并不能发出来。好消息是至少这证明听力还算正常。

“我来和电次君解释一下发生了什么吧，嗯，总之就是呢，如果现在不这样做的话，玛奇玛会把我们两个都很悲惨地杀死的哦。”

“逃走也是很困难的。玛奇玛的鼻子很灵，但只要能骗住她五秒，只要五秒，我的计划就能行得通。”

“所以我要做一个假的电次出来。”

“但是没来得及买工具，这附近应该已经被玛奇玛监视了吧，现在也不好出去了，所以就请电次君忍耐一下～”

完全不明所以的话，不知道为什么玛奇玛要杀死自己，不知道假电次是什么东西，不知道要忍耐什么。

蕾塞在笑。“我没有做这样工作的经验，毕竟和我平时的手法不太一样，可能有点粗暴，先说声对不起哦，这已经是我想到伤害最小的办法了。”

“首先我需要获得要用的工具。这招是我的牙医教我的。”

牙医，听起来挺无害的样子。

“和别人讲清楚下一步要做什么，大家会不那么害怕。就是说，我现在要炸开电次的腿，把骨头炸出可以用于切割的碎片。因为大腿骨比较长而且硬呢。”

原来只是指牙医教她讲接下来要做什么这件事。把腿炸烂，无论怎样听起来都是当事人不知道会更好一些吧。

所以扭断脖子是为了麻醉。电次短暂原谅了一秒，就只有一秒。

蕾塞拉动伪装成choker的保险栓。砰一声，电次闻到焦味混合烤肉香味传来，天花板由白变红，连带着灯光也变成粉色，正不停往下滴血，五秒后从大暴雨转小雨。

一小块湿漉漉的肉粘在天花板上，“啪”一下掉在他的眉心之间，怪疼的。蕾塞帮电次捡起来，在他眼前晃，是半个大脚趾，骨头已经全部碎成小片，嵌在红色的肉里头。

“呃啊，有点脚臭味。摸完手也有点臭。”蕾塞凑近电次额头，是炸弹形状的脑袋。“你的脸现在也一股脚臭味。”

比起脚臭味明明是血腥味重得多吧。

“一个好消息和一个坏消息，先听哪个。”

电次当然没法回答。蕾塞自说自话继续下去。

“好消息是火候把握不错，剩下的半截腿烧焦了不用止血。”蕾塞停下来拍拍残肢，发出的已经不是肢体相撞的声音，而是像用手敲打一个脆弱的壳。“啊，你的断腿有点掉渣。坏消息是没把握好爆炸方向，最大块的骨头插到天花板上了，比起拿下来，再炸另外一条腿要方便许多。”

仔细一看天花板上确实嵌着一块比较大的尖利骨头片，周围也围着许多细小的骨碎片。与印象不同的是这些骨头片一部分并不是白色或者米色的，而是红色的。

“这是因为有骨膜，骨膜上神经分布很多的。不多说了，我开始另一边了。是不是应该多几次小规模的更好一些，只是这样做会不会产生裂痕，让强度变小啊。”

当腿还长在人身上的时候，看起来并没有这么血肉充足。爆炸力度大到能够将骨碎片半截插入天花板，正常距离的人大概会被炸得脑浆迸出，蕾塞却还能在这房间里活蹦乱跳。

最后还是两次爆炸解决了。先把外层肉炸焦，蕾塞用第一次爆炸拿到的小骨片刮剥掉那些炸熟至焦的肉，声音听起来像猴子用石头砸开贝壳。

“这有一小块熟了还没焦的，电次你要不要尝一尝。吃自己的大腿肉听起来挺有趣。呃，不给你吃了。免得你吃完又把这块肉长回去，那我就白干了。”

“那我开动了，我贫血，正好补补。有股腥味，不太好吃，没有洗去血水。”

“那个，讲蠢话没有人吐槽真是有点难受啊。顺便这句也可以吐槽，比如是你把我脖子扭断所以才不能讲话啊，之类的。可恶，难受。”

蕾塞接下来把还连接在电次身上的大腿骨从中间炸断。很成功，断面也尖锐漂亮，看起来不需要进一步打磨。她举着那半截肉还没完全剥离干净的大腿骨给电次看。

“因为大腿骨很粗所以还有蛮多骨髓的你看，黄色的这个，实际上大部分都是脂肪。还有之前提到的骨膜，上面都是血管，看着有点恶心。因为之前加热过所以蛋白质变性，可以挺轻松的一整张撕下来。”

电次眼神哀怨。他的大脑正同时遭遇失血过多和缺氧的二重打击，没有心情和精力听这有些恶心的科普。

好在下一步蕾塞拉动电次胸前引擎，将大腿骨中骨髓灌入他嘴中，又割开自己左手手掌，给电次喂血。

电次逐渐恢复过来，他终于感觉到自己脖子以下的部分，手和腰被捆在台面上，脑袋可以转动了，腿也重新长回来，不过在恢复运动能力前，蕾塞已经把这新的腿也绑紧固定在台面上。

“现在是第二阶段。”

电次试着讲话，声音虽然沙哑但至少是能够发出来了，“怎么还有。”说完嘴里里一股血味，有种熟悉的新开封的感觉。

“才刚刚开始呢，我的小电次。接下来我要把你的皮剥下来。果然还是要把脖子扭断方便一点，所以还有什么想要讲的话现在赶紧讲完。”

“就不能...”  
“不能什么。”  
“有没有...”  
“有没有什么。”  
“更快一点的。”

“我也想过啊，比如直接用拆下来的完整的躯干拼接。但是这样有三个问题，一是电次你的再生核在心脏，头和四肢就需要五次拆分，工作量太大，二是这一个粗制滥造的骨刀也做不到什么太精细的事情，后续拼接也没法做，三是这样成品整体性太差。所以只能采取剥皮再加人类和恶魔的混合物填充的方法。还有什么问题吗。”

“没有了...等等，温柔一点可以吗。”

蕾塞手按住电次的脖子，使巧劲一转，电次咔哒一声颈椎错位。

“没有更温柔的选项了。皮革流水线作业还是把带电的棍子从屁眼里捅进去，你要是不满意我现在可以把你复活演示一下，不过带电棍子没有，只是捅破肠子造出血液感染之类的。先从下刀深一点也没事的屁股开始吧。这是我最大程度的温柔了。”

这大腿骨刀虽有一个尖角，但和在博物馆中展出的原始人使用的经过细心打磨的骨刀相差甚远，即使用力也很难把皮肤划破。蕾塞解开束缚带，翻转电次瘫软如布偶的身体，非常随便地脱下半截他的裤子，用力把骨刀朝下扎去。

骨刀成功扎进屁股里，出血情况难以忽视，但为了保证皮的新鲜，又不能使用烧焦止血法。蕾塞硬着头皮继续。稍微把刀从伤口中拔出一点，横过来稍加用力。

骨刀不仅做不到划破切开皮肤，也没法做出普通的切割动作。横刀划开伤口实际效果极差。只好学习邮票，在电次身上按切开的预定方向，依次扎出血洞，再把这些血洞之间的组织用刀尖挑破，从而连接起来。

按照这样的顺序给两只腿都划上一条长口，蕾塞一只脚抵着电次，将他踩在台面上固定住，两只手顺着脂肪层用力撕扯，剥下了两腿的皮肤。

皮肤下面是薄薄的脂肪层，筋膜和粉红的肌肉，因为开口原因出血不小。电次这时心跳渐弱，意识也模糊起来。

到两腿之间则遭遇问题，给阴茎剥皮简直是不现实的，直接剁了方便一点。但又有大血管，处理起来比较麻烦。

蕾塞拍拍电次，“对不起了！弄完我会拉引擎先复活你一次。”

显然骨刀一下是没法轻松愉快地做好所有事情的，两刀也不可能。蕾塞在周围留出撕裂的预定方向，从会阴处切开，连着蛋皮剥掉，尽量避开柔韧的大血管等最后处理，试着从海绵体的根部比较薄弱处整根切断。

虽然感觉不到，但这中间的声音和漫长的等待时间实在是一种过分的折磨。引擎终于拉动，电次四肢头部长出电锯，伤口愈合。现在他看起来颇为滑稽，仿佛穿着一件由人皮做的过长的围裙，又或者是上半身长在一起的孪生兄弟被杀死了一个。

蕾塞开玩笑，拽动那半张都是血的人皮晃动。“现在电次可以做到把自己的鸡巴塞进自己的屁眼里，可不是每个人都能做到这件事的。“

根本就是没有人会这样做吧。也太残忍了，虽然电次现在四肢健全，但不知为何下体隐隐作痛。

“要是条件更好一点就好了。”蕾塞自顾自感叹，“如果条件好的话，就能上麻醉，拿手术刀剥皮，手术刀可能太锋利了，竹片削的薄刀会更好用。就先用手术刀划开皮肤。因为不能影响后面计划的进行所以用半麻应该会更好。麻醉只阻挡痛觉，但触觉还是存在的，竹刀在哪里的皮肤下面划动剥皮都能感觉得到。像这样。”

蕾塞的手拂过电次的上半身。电次整个人被吓得汗毛直立。

“说起来除了阴茎，脸皮也很难办，可能需要贴着头骨剔更方便...”蕾塞把手伸入电次嘴中，抚摸他的牙龈。

“确实头需要不一样的处理呢。就是说，皮剥下来之后需要鞣制，不然很容易干和腐坏。”

“这和头有什么关系。”电次终于鼓起勇气问了一句。

“虽然脂肪也是可以用于鞣制，但最好的材料还是脑浆...无论什么动物，自身脑浆的量都恰好可以鞣制他自己的皮。”

电次噫噫嗷嗷狂叫抗议。蕾塞无视他，“重生核在心脏，那么直接把头割下来还是可行性蛮高的一个方案，不需要剥皮了呢，太好了。”

“感觉还是死了更好一点。”电次垂头丧气。

“我不会让电次死掉的～”又是一下扭断电次脖子。

接下来是躯干，从肚皮缝中心切开。“电次知道吗，人的皮肤是有方向的，所以如果要剥皮这样做最轻松。”再接下来是四肢，脖子。因为不能让皮受热变性，所以蕾塞把剥下来的一整张人皮往上捋，电次头枕着自己的乳头。脚趾被卷起来，和膝盖与屁股贴在一块。

最后蕾塞找到肩颈连接处，特地选中两块脊椎的连接处。控制小爆炸的规模，再拿骨刀剔去将断未断的组织。再拉动引擎。

现在有一个健康的电次，和一个电次闭着眼睛的脑袋，下面是一整张电次的人皮。

蕾塞解开束缚这个健康的电次的带子，“可以起来了。”

她挠挠头，“不对。”

这个健康的电次脑袋开花，脑浆流了一地。

“忘记取脑浆了。”

她再次拉动引擎，现在又是一个健康的电次。

“先把地上这些肉再锯碎一点，我先把这块皮重新粘回人样和涂脑浆。”她指挥电次干活。“还有这个，这是我造的假恶魔核心。如果不舒服就喝一点地上的血。都是原来电次身上的血，诺贝尔奖发明，对吧，永动机。”

“到目前为止很顺利哦，一定能造出一个和电次几乎一模一样的假人模特的，就像蜕了一层皮一样，挺有趣的。”

完全不有趣。电次看着蕾塞用爆炸稍微加热自己的脑浆，再把它们涂到房间里另一个自己的脑袋、自己的皮肤和自己的阴茎上。

不用仔细看，都很难不注意到间隔半米以上的两粒乳头，正在凝固的血液把腋毛、头发和阴毛粘得一缕一缕的。无论怎样，是真的很恶心。但以后未来能够幸福的话，这样好像也没有什么关系。电次想。


End file.
